Ouran High School Lemon: Well it About Time Tamaki
by hotstuff1kewl
Summary: Tamaki feels the love that pains him for Haruhi. He has a chance to prove it to her when she holds a amall get togther at her apartment. How will she react? You just have to find out.


New fanfic. I hope you like this one. Sorry its been a while, but I have been really busy. I hope you REALLY enjoy this one.

Ouran Lemon Story

Well Its about time Tamaki!

Chapter 1

With a sigh of relief that it was the weekend at last, Haruhi outstrecthed her arms and ran out of the school building with a smile on her face. She would finally be able to have some time to herself without her father watching her every move. Later on the evening, she would be having a little get-together with Tamaki and the twins. Hopefully they wouldn't get drunk like they did at her last party and the house smelled like liquor for the rest of the week. Also tonight she would make sure Tamaki wouldn't see her in her boy's uniform. Tonight she would wear a blue tube top and black mini skirt. She showered and got dressed and even before the required time, there was already a knock on the door.

"Hey Haruhi!" The twins exclaimed in unison as she opened the door.

"Wow, Haruhi, you look amazing this evening." Hikaru said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks. Will Tamaki be on his way soon?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"He should be around shortly, we left him by the park bench on the way here. I guess we made him kind of upset when we laughed at the fancy outfit he was wearing and how all the girls at school were chasing him because he was so hot. But we don't really give a damn. Don't worry he'll be here. He's never wanted to miss a chance at coming to your house to visit." Kaoru explained as he smiled at her and played with her bangs, trying to part them.

"I guess you're right." Haruhi sighed as she smacked Kaoru's hand away from her hair.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Wow I wouldn't believe he would get here so fast." Haruhi laughed as she went to answer the door.

O-o-O-o-O-o

Tamaki stood there godsmacked. He had never seen Haruhi so actractive in the whole time he had known her. The blue tube top she wore really brought her breasts nicely and the black mini skirt excentuated her hips in the most sexiest way. He could feel himself tightening just from looking at her.

"Are you okay Tamaki?", Haruhi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face to grab his attention.

He spooked her when he snatched her hand and kissed her palm and then the back.

"I was feeling a little down, but since I laid eyes on you I feel like a new man." He protested as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Its good to see you too Tamaki", she gasped as he finally loosened his grip on her body, just enough to where he could grope her on the buttocks.

"Tamaki, how dare you take advantage of a nice, beautiful girl as Haruhi like that. You of all people.", the twins sang as the crossed their arms in front of their chest.

"Alright you guys, lets go into the living room. I have a some snacks on the table and I don't want good food to go to waste.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold into her house, Tamaki stopped Haruhi from going any further into the living room.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" She asked with great concern in her voice.

"Can I talk to you upstairs Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he started climbing the the fleet of stairs to her room.

"I'll talk to you after the party. Come on Tamaki, loosen up a little bit and have a little fun for once. For me." She insisted and she took a hold of his hand and yanked him into the living room.

"Alright Haruhi, but only for your sake."He said as they entered into the kitchen to find Hikaru and Kaoru stuffing their faces in the kitchen.

"Guys, I thought I told you to go to the living room. I didn't say you could go into the kitchen and gorge on what I have in the fridge." Haruhi protested just before Tamaki grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru by their hair and led them into the living room and plopped them on the sofa.

"Now you two sit here while Haruhi brings the snacks in here and don't go wandering the house unless Haruhi says you can. Got that?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah whatever." the twins complained as the relaxed on the sofa and Tamaki returned to the kitchen and helped Haruhi clean up the mess the twins had made.

"I don't give a damn what Milord orders me to do I bored lets go and look through Haruhi's private belongings. You in?

"You bet I an Brother."

Chapter 2

"So Haruhi, do you have any plans this weekend?"Tamaki asked as he put a piece of broken glass inside the garbage can.

"No, not really why?" She said as picked up the bag from the can and began to take it outside, Tamaki following her.

"Well, I was wandering if you wanted to...Haruhi your bleeding!" He exclaimed as she saw the blood oozing down the back of her leg.

"It's just a scratch Tamaki, I'll be fine." She said placing a comforting hand on his sholder.

"Let me help you Haruhi, Really I don't mind at all." he said as he picked her and carried her to the bathroom. He grabbed the first aid kit and some rags and helped her clean out the nasty cut and wrapped it up nice and tight to stop the bleeding.

"You'll probably have a scar there." He said as he finished wrapping her leg and put the others items away and put the bloody rag in the clothes basket.

"It's nothing. I can always get vanishing cream for it." She smiled.

"Still, I'm very sorry. I should've never put that glass in the same bag with the other garbage."He sighed and kissed the bandage on her leg.

"It's no big problem." She said as she lifted his head with her hand to face her.

"Haruhi, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for sometime and I think right now is the perfect time to tell you...Haruhi?" he asked as he saw her walk out of the bathroom and into the living room where the twins were at. He followed her into the living to discover that the twins were no longer on the sofa.

"I'm gonna kill 'em if they're in my room snooping around." She exclaimed as she stormed up the stairs to her room. She was soo damn cute when she was angry like this.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, open the door this minute before I Tamaki knock the door from its hinges." Haruhi yelled as she pounded on the door with her fist.

"Go ahead no one's stopping ya."The twins sang and they made bocking noises on the other side of the door.

"Alright Tamaki, kick the door down. She and demanded and Tamaki did just as she ordered. When the door finally came down they discovered the twins looking through a pink and yellow flowerd diary with their pictures on it.

"Quit looking through my diary you jerks. You have no right to be looking throiugh my stuff. What have you been looking at anyway." She asked with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"You know, your diary, your closet, your dresser drawers. Oh and by the way Haruhi, nice panties." Hikaru teased as he sung a a pair of lacy, purple panties that were see-through and a matching bra between his fingers. She blushed in the most cutest way before she snatched her undergarments away from them.

"You two are just a couple of perverts who have no respect for a lady's privacy. Get out of here and don't come back until you have learned your lesson." Haruhi demanded as she folded up the undergarments and put them back in their place.

"Tamaki, do we have to?"The asked giving Tamaki a innocent puppy look that always won Tamaki's heart and the twin's their own way with him and everybody else.

"Yes you have to. We'll see you on Monday at school. Tell your mom and dad I said hello." He waved them off and went to stand by Haruhi who was pratically sulking over the whole idea. Tamaki stood behind her and gently massaged her tense shoulders.

"Don't be mad at them Haruhi. Underneath all that hardheadedness are just a couple of young boys who need some love in this world." He explained as he turned Haruhi around to look into her eyes.

"Oh, I was just overreacting. I actually found it rather funny in a way. The thing that is bothering me is that they did that to embarass me in front of you. " Haruhi said with a long sigh.

"Why would they do something like that?" He asked hoping he would look for the answer he was looking for.

"Becasue I love you Tamaki. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me when they are bugging me to death and embarrassing the hell out of me in front of you. If you wanna go on home you can go ahead. I won't stop you." She sobbed as she began to walk out the door, but Tamaki stopped her with a tight embrace.

"I love you my darling Harhi. I've been wanting to tell you all night."

"Really?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Really. Let us have this night together Haruhi. Let me love you until the sun is high in the sky. I love you so much Haruhi." He said, lowering his head to hers.

"I love you too. Make me yours Tamaki.

Chapter 3

Tamaki meshed his mouth hers. Their tongues dancing in the mating ritual as old as time. Tamaki's hand made its way through the material of Haruhi's tube top and fondled her breasts ever so gently to make her sigh with ecstacy. Her hands explored the boundry of the blond's broad chest and wrapped her arms around her neck as he lifted her off the floor and into the full-sized bed.

He laid her gently on the soft mattress and slipped the tube top off of her body along with her bra. Her breasts were perfection, he could pretty well bet she was the greatest work of art he had ever seen in the world and she was all his for the taking. He took one of her nipples into the warm cavern of his mouth and made her moan as he suckled on it. His tongue flicked it and she gasped when he scraped his teeth against the rosy tit. He left the sweet, creamy mound and returned his attenetion back to her lips his tongue seeking hers in the haven of her warm, delicious mouth.

She unbutton the top of his shirt and threw it in with the clothes that were stripped from her body. He had a very musculat torso and nothing to be ashamed of. To think that a man liked this was attracted to her made her sigh with ecstasy and she flipped him over on his back and began to unfasten the belt of his pants which made him blush a beet red in his cheeks. When his pants and very fancy underwear finally were removed she gasped with surprise as she gazed at the size of him. Just one look at his man hood could probably make any woman orgasm on the spot. He was a feast ready to be devoured. She took the shaft into her mouth and sucked it gently, making him groan into the softness of her hair. he began to thrust into her mouth which to her surprise she actually liked. When she scraped her teeth against his balls he screamed to the heavens for mercy and flipped her over yet again and ripped off her mini skirt and her pink panties.

Her taste was so heavenly. She came in his mouth right when he lapped his tongue against the inside of her thigh and made her scream. He lapped at the cum that oozed from her vagina and savored the sweet and spicy taste that was her essence of life. She made his life bareable in this horrible world. He could bury his body inside of her forever. And that was exactly what he wanted to do. He postioned his shaft against her pussy and thrust into her easily at first, making her wimper, but when he picked up the paste, she was riding along with him, he felt right being inside the soft, warm haven that was Haruhi. She was beautiful, so sexy. how could she hide herself under the clothes of a boy. They both climaxed togther and her rolled off of her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Haruhi, always. It might be a little sudden, but will you marry me?" He asked placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well its about time Tamaki. I thought you would never ask." She laughed returning the kiss.

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

"Of course I'll marry you Tamaki." She giggled as Tamaki placed a blue and siver ring on her finger.

"I love you Haruhi." He said as sleep over took him.

"I love you too, Tamaki, always for the rest of my life." Haruhi said as she cuddled in the warmth of his body and dreamed of him all night long


End file.
